KOF: La Era de la Oscuridad
by Sakura23165
Summary: En el torneo King of Fighters, Mark Calaway cree poder encontrar a alguien de su pasado y  Adam Copeland lo acompaña. Las señales inician, los demonios están inquietos  y la Era de la Oscuridad amenaza con llegar. Crossover KOF y WWE. Advertencia: Yaoi


Advertencia: esta historia será Yaoi y la pareja sentrar será Edge (Adam) y Undertaker (Mark) asi que a los que no les guste la idea les invito a dar buen uso del botón rojo con una cruz en el extremo superior derecho del monitor. Igualmente cambiare algunos aspectos en cuanto a la historia de K´ Dash se refiere (unos pocos) esta historia esta situada cuando el susodicho moreno peliblanco no tenia recuerdos de su pasado

Todos los personajes de King of Fighters pertenecen a SNK, los sobrenombres de Undertaker y Edge pertenecen a la WWE, Mark Calaway pertenece a mi mejor amiga Lady Taker o Tomoyo y K´ Dash y Adam Copeland me pertenecen a mí (y no comparto xDD)

Capitulo 1

Existían muchas razones por las cuales no valía la pena quedarse en la WWE. Quizás sea por el terrible trabajo de HHH al manejar la riendas del negocio, quizás no, lo único seguro para el luchador sombrío es que su destino era ir a Tokio.

Lo había decido tras posar sus ojos verdes olivo sobre una foto vieja (la cual siempre cargaba) y al escuchar la predicción de la adivina (excéntrica, joven, hermosa, vestida de gitana con cabello castaño y ciega) de una tienda mística apestosa a incienso. Ella lo esperaba contra el marco de su puerta; le habló al verlo pasar:

-Mark Calaway-al escuchar a una desconocida decir su nombre se detuvo-en el país del sol naciente los grandes peleadores van a luchar al King of Fighters, ahí encontraras a quien has perdido mas una advertencia necesito hacer: las nubes negras cubrieron el pasado, ante sus ojos serás un extraño y deberás tener cuidado porque el fin de los humanos comienza…

Entonces tuvo dos buenas razones para ponerse en marcha. Ese mismo día dio conocer sus planes y la historia comienza la misma tarde de aquel incidente cuando el conocido como Undertaker preparaba sus maletas. Adam Copeland o Edge (para los fans) también se hallaba ahí, sujetando su propio equipaje y mirando, sin comprender, las acciones del oscuro.

El rubio no entendía muy bien porque él quería irse a medir con aquellos tipos poderosos (ignoraba igualmente la verdadera fuerza del veterano) aunque el desconocimiento en la vida del enterrador jamás había sido un limite, quería ir.

Mark también tenía sus propias confusiones, por ende, no se había atrevido a confesar lo predicho por la pitonisa. Él inmediatamente supo a quien se refería la adivinación aunque una parte de su subconsciente seguía resistiéndose; tanto tiempo buscándolo ¿Por qué habría de encontrarlo ahora?

-estamos listos para irnos-sonríe Adam. Ninguno noto ese algo plano, delgado, cayendo suavemente quedando tendido debajo a una ventana.

-será peligroso-advierte Mark volviéndose hacia el alegre canadiense

-entonces deberás cuidarme-se sonríe el rubio, hablando medio enserio y medio en broma. Mark lo miro un tanto confundido-¡vamos!-agrega para salir

El enterrador suspira negando suavemente con la cabeza, termina evocando una sonrisa de lado al momento de seguirlo.

Por cierto, ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué fue el papel abandonado? Pues bien, en cuanto la puerta se cerró y la alcoba quedo oscura; una suave luz se colaba entre las cortinas vaporosas iluminando parcialmente el suelo cercano, ahí yacía la imagen impresa de dos niños que sonreían a la cámara; el menor de cabello oscuro, estaba en brazos del mayor cuyo pelo era blanco y su piel morena.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Tokio, un joven moreno vestido con pantalones de mezclilla y chamarra de cuero (sin camisa bajo ella) caminaba por las calles, apretando fuertemente una carta arrugada bajo su mano derecha guardada por un guante rojo. Tras los cristales oscuros de los lentes para sol miraba feroz los alrededores.

Los transeúntes lo veían recelosos e inmediatamente le abrían camino al muchacho peli blanco. Sólo un hombre enorme, musculoso, peli café y con enormes patillas a ambos lados de la cara lo seguía. Este último se veía relajado, incluso feliz.

-calma, K´-comento el tipo cruzando ambos brazos tras la nuca-el asesinato no resolverá nada...

Su interlocutor no respondió; aun así, Maxima se sonrió entretenido. Aquel joven jamás había sido sincero ni siquiera consigo mismo pero si existía algo (de lo cual el cyborg estaba seguro) es que K´ odiaba el KOF. Sin embargo, el peliblanco había aceptado muy fácil cuando el viejo Chin les pidió una vez más unirse; al parecer algo maligno se gestaba dentro del torneo.

Maxima suspiro; el problema era encontrar un tercer miembro para el equipo.

Para esos momentos, K´ ya dejaba atrás la molestia y reflexionaba los acontecimientos que lo habían llevado a aceptar la invitación. Nunca se considero alguien crédulo, sin embargo, ayer sus pasos lo llevaron hasta una tienda un tanto escondida. El dichoso lugar estaba lleno de artículos mágicos, cartas del tarot, bolas de cristal, dijes, amuletos, velas, cosas por el estilo, además de un penetrante olor a incensó

Ahí adentro una rara joven adivina le informo que durante el torneo vería una sombra del pasado; sólo debería mantener abierto el corazón para notarla.

La curiosidad ganó la partida.

Los fuegos artificiales reventaban en el cielo aunque no podían ser vistos ante el sol. La gente entraba gritando y celebrando, alzando sobre sus cabezas pancartas con los nombres de aquellos a quienes apoyarían hasta el fin. Todo el mundo estaba muy emocionado, todos menos Maxima a quien el tiempo se le estaba acabando para hallar un nuevo compañero de equipo.

El gran cyborg junto a su amigo estaban en un parque cercano al estadio.

-bueno, ya estuvo que nos quedamos afuera-el cyborg vio hacia donde el cabello blanco del moreno resaltaba; él no hizo nada, sólo permaneció sentado en la banca sercana. Maxima nunca podría comprender a K´ y su nula preocupación.

-yo no lo creo-intercepto una voz desconocida para el robot el cual se volvió para mirar a un hombre alto, vestido de negro, con ojos verdes olivo y un sombrero de la misma tonalidad. A él lo seguía un rubio de menor tamaño-ustedes necesitan compañero, yo necesito equipo, creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo

Maxima lo miro curioso por unos segundos

-está bien, si dices que puedes pelear es suficiente para mí-contesta-estamos desesperados-agrega encogiéndose de hombros-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mark Calaway y este de acá es Adam-señala el enterrador. El mencionado rubio sonrió saludando con la mano

-entonces tenemos un acuerdo-intenta sellar el compromiso Maxima, sin embargo…

-no tan rápido-el peliblanco dio muestras de vida con aquella frase-no aceptare a alguien hasta ver que tan fuerte es…

Mark junto con Adam se volvió hacia donde intervino la voz del moreno, este seguía sentando dándoles la espalda. Maxima también se volvió hacia su amigo para después mirar a los nuevos

-el jefe ha hablado-señalo el cyborg rodando los ojos

-ya veo-comenta Mark viendo fijamente los cabellos blancos sobresaliendo del respaldo-si quieren una muestra de mi poder se la enseñare-agrego. Adam lo miro con los ojos abiertos

-Mark, vámonos, no necesitas demostrarle nada-hablo el canadiense preocupado, tomándolo de la manga. La gente normal comenzaba a reunirse alrededor

-tranquilo, Adam. Sé que hago-indico Mark tomando suavemente a su compañero de los hombros. Había llegado lejos, no iba a retroceder así que miro de nuevo hacia el pelo plateado-di… ¿Cuál es tu prueba?

-pelea contra mi-dijo el interlocutor sentado todavía

-hecho-sonrió Mark confiado

Antes siquiera de terminar, el muchacho moreno vestido de cuero se había levantado deteniéndose justo enfrente del enterrador. K´ miraba fríamente al hombre frente a él pero la mirada de Mark había cambiado. En la mente del enterrador brillo la foto de los dos niños; sobre todo la imagen del mayor.

Sí, reconoció aquel joven moreno de cabello blanco, a pesar de usar esos lentes negros o verse mayor a como lo recordaba. Aunque había algo raro en eso, porque durante su infancia había sido él quien había tenido diez años y Mark apenas tres y ese chico que ahora lo miraba con hielo en la mirada (sólo comparable con la suya propia) parecía haberse quedando congelado en los diez y ocho años

-pelemos-dijo K´ adoptando su pose de pelea y Mark quedo helado.


End file.
